<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just So We’re Clear by onigiriwoozi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990297">Just So We’re Clear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiriwoozi/pseuds/onigiriwoozi'>onigiriwoozi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiriwoozi/pseuds/onigiriwoozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan only becomes touchy with Seungcheol when the cameras start to record. Seungcheol wishes there were cameras 24/7.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just So We’re Clear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KINDA RUSTY SORRY i wrote this in between doing my acad essays as a form of distraction<br/>thank u for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was their last stage. </p><p>Half of the members were outside, either practicing their live vocals or doing behind interviews. The rest of them were here in the waiting room, busying themselves as they waited for their turn on hair and make up. </p><p>Seungcheol sat on one end of the corner sofa, watching as the kids who chose to sit on the floor bicker on who gets to pay for dinner later to celebrate the end of their promotion. The noice may seem unbearable to some, but since Seungcheol has been with them for years, their voices just became nothing out of the ordinary, almost a lullaby actually.</p><p>As soon as Seungcheol decides to lay his head on the arm rest in order to get a little wink of sleep, he felt the space on his left dip due to the additional weight. He was just about to ignore the person beside him when he heard their voice.</p><p>“Nah, it’s Dokyeom. When was the last time he even paid for food?” accompanied with a laugh, to which made the noise a lot greater, most of them coming from a complaining Dokyeom, protesting that he paid for their Milkis last week. </p><p>Now Seungcheol is <em>very<em> awake. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>And he hopes that a manager with a camera comes in and interviews the man beside him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Seungcheol honestly doesn’t know what he expects when a camera arrives this time. For Jeonghan to suddenly wake him up? For them to fight about it? Nonetheless, Seungcheol just wants Jeonghan to scoot closer, and maybe drape an arm over his shoulder. Maybe lean his head too? Maybe that was a bit too much? Seungcheol would never really know unless a camera does arrive. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And speaking of, it does. Seungcheol opens his eyes slightly a minute later to peek at the two managers that came in, both with a camera in hand. One of them decides to shoot the ongoing mess that was happening in the middle of the room, and of course, the other spots Jeonghan and sees that he was just peacefully drinking water. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Jeonghan-ssi, shall we do a short interview?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Sure,” Seungcheol hears him say, and feels Jeonghan sit up straighter next to him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Seungcheol instantly went back to closing his eyes, mostly willing himself to try and sleep, but actually just trying to calm himself down and not expect anything. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So, today’s the end of promotions. What do you have to say about it?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well, I’m sad. I’m even sadder since I won’t be able to see carats.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course,<em> Seungcheol thinks, even imagining the pout that Jeonghan probably has on his face right now, and mentally rolling his eyes to it.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“But, it has been another fun experience. And I really hope that carats enjoyed all the performances even if they don’t get to see them live,” Jeonghan adds, and for a second Seungcheol thought that the interview would be over and that he wouldn’t have to overthink anymore, but of course he was wrong. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Right, Seungcheollie?” the younger says, poking Seungcheol’s side to which the other reacted to with a jump. The sudden movement earned a laugh from Jeonghan, making his nose scrunch and his teeth show. Seeing that just made Seungcheol’s heart grow bigger about a thousand times, willing himself not to say aww loudly. Instead, Seungcheol just decided to roll with it, looking back and forth from the camera to Jeonghan with his forehead creased and a dismayed expression on his face. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Seungcheollie, what do you have to say about the promotions ending?” Jeonghan says and <em>oh okay<em> his arm is now resting on the backrest of the sofa right behind Seungcheol’s shoulders. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Uhh, it was great yeah.” Seungcheol replied, still keeping up with the act of just being woken up, as if he wasn’t fully awake in the first place. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t you miss the fans?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ah, yes yes. Caratdeul, please stay healthy and wear warm clothes! See you soon,” the older said, looking at the camera and waving his hands to say hello, trying to pour warmth through his words so that the viewers could feel how he misses them. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your fans miss you Seungcheol, please do aegyo,” Jeonghan suddenly insisted with a smirk, his other hand now resting on Seungcheol’s lap. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What? Why me?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come on, Seunghaengsol, Seunghaengsol!” Jeonghan chanted while continuously tapping his hand on the other’s lap. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ya! What am I supposed to do?” Seungcheol complained, trying to push Jeonghan away (but intentionally not succeeding since he didn’t put force into it) as the other kept giggling. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Cherryhae!” Jeonghan said with enthusiasm, clearly enjoying how he made Seungcheol flustered. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fine... Cherryhae,” Seungcheol finally gave in, letting his dimples show through a smile while raising both his hands to do finger hearts. He slightly bowed his head later, a blush creeping in on his face because of how shy he was.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Jeonghan smiled and poked Seungcheol’s dimple, then proceeded to do a cheek heart with his right hand as he shouted “Hanniehae!” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The manager laughs and sets down the camera, looking at the two with amusement. As soon as the manager made a step back to signify his leave, Jeonghan’s name was called by a staff who then told him that it was already his turn to get fixed up. He gave Seungcheol one final smile before standing up and sitting on one of the chairs before the huge vanity mirror of the room. And just like that, his lap and back suddenly felt colder, even before Jeonghan even made contact with him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was always like that. Whenever a camera is within sight, Jeonghan becomes an extra bit of a fluff ball to him. He, of course, assumes that it was the want to do fan service that fuels Jeonghan’s enthusiasm in being close with Seungcheol. It’s not that he’s upset about it (he definitely is) it’s just that, he always kept thinking if that was it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Whenever his mind races to that topic again, he brushes it off quickly, not wanting to delve into the idea of feelings and something <em>more.<em> He was fine with what they had, and thinking about wanting more is definitely something that could ruin their friendship. So, being the sweetheart that he is, Seungcheol just always went with it, all the while not asking for anything more. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But, as always, he looks forward to any sign of a camera close by. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Today though, there was no camera at all. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hey,” Jeonghan said as he entered Seungcheol’s room without a warning, making Seungcheol jump in his seat while he was busy browsing through a recent photoshoot that they had on his PC. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The hell, ever heard of knocking?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Jeonghan giggled and approached Seungcheol. “What you doing?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ah, the Dazed photoshoot,” the older replied, feeling a hand calmy resting on his shoulder as he turned back to his screen. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come buy food with me,” Jeonghan suddenly said after a few minutes of browsing the photos and laughing at the members’ expressions together with Seungcheol. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Huh?” Seungcheol asked, looking back at the other who was now looking down at him. Jeonghan normally wouldn’t ask him when it comes to impulsive food shopping at 12am. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well… The kids were all either sleeping, playing, or just don’t want to be with me at the moment.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hoshi?” the older prompted. Hoshi was always Jeonghan’s go-to person nowadays. And no, he isn’t a bit jealous about it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Still with Woozi. Studio,” Jeonghan pouted, resting his hands on his own hips. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So, am I your last back up plan?” Now it was Seungcheol’s turn to pout. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What? No, of course not.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Is it because I have a car?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hmm, maybe?” Jeonghan said with a hand to his chin to represent deep thinking, then laughing at how Seungcheol’s pout grew bigger. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come on, I’ll buy you drinks.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>After a few minutes of driving around and buying an overwhelming amount of snacks and alcohol, they found themselves back at the dorms, drinking together on the veranda and faces getting redder as the time passed. By 2:30, Jeonghan was clearly already out of it, tipping his head from side to side in an attempt to wake himself up, and occasionally resting it on Seungcheol’s shoulder every now and then. Although Seungcheol had a higher tolerance for alcohol, he still somehow knew that he was also slightly becoming tipsy with how his vision spun from just minimal movement. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wait no, enough about the kids. How about you, how are you?” Jeonghan asked in the middle of their reminiscent trip to memory lane, his hands wildly making gestures in the air. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m fine. Very, actually,” Seungcheol said, looking down at Jeonghan who has now permanently decided to make the elder’s shoulder his head’s second home. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m really really really glad you’re much better now. You’re blooming, Choi Seungcheol,” Jeonghan replied, the light in his eyes visible even in the dark. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you, really. How about you though? Nowadays you’re so….” <em>Cuddly,<em> Seungcheol was about to say, but dismissed it right away. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So….?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nah, nothing.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No no, don’t pull a ‘nothing’ card on me,” the younger retorted while doing air quotes, raising his head and looking at the other straight in the eye. “Come on, we’re having a heart-to-heart talk here,” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No really, it’s nothing. You just seem a lot more… touchy with me, I guess,” the older replied while reaching for his glass of their homemade mojito, praying that the redness on his face due to the alcohol would mask the blush that he feels is settling on his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, whoops,” Jeonghan said quietly, bowing his head down and added, “Do you want me to stop?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What? No, don’t,” Seungcheol exclaimed a little too quickly. “I mean, I’m okay with it, of course.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hmm, good thing,” Jeonghan looked back up, then decided to secure his head’s position on the other’s shoulder again. “I thought you didn’t like it without a camera on. I guess I’m getting braver nowadays too.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wait,” Seungcheol’s brows furrowed and he sat up straight, forcing Jeonghan to move with his movements and stare back at him with the same confused expression the older had. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I thought—I was actually thinking the same,” Seungcheol added. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That I’m getting braver?” the other asked, tilting his head to the side. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, that, the whole skin ship was for the cameras and everything…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh. Really?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, so, I sort of figured that…” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Figured what?” And now Seungcheol just realized that Jeonghan’s face was inching closer, taking the air out of his lungs faster.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That, it was nothing, I guess.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Seungcheol, you know me. You know everything that I do has a reason, you know. Did you really think I only wanted to be close to you for the fans?” the younger responded, backing away a bit to scan Seungcheol’s expression in the dark. Seungcheol was thankful for the gesture because he finally got to take a breath, but then seeing Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle slightly took it back again. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Then why’d you start to suddenly get closer recently?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I figured I should shoot my shot the minute I felt something.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Huh? Which was?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your hand squeezes had more force to it recently,” and it is true, Seungcheol has been subconsciously squeezing Jeonghan’s thigh and shoulders harder. Probably because of the pent-up feelings that he continues to hide, and those tiny moments of contact were the only ways to show it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I did like them though, just so were clear,” Jeonghan added, his face now way closer than it was before. “And this is me being braver again, just so were clear.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungcheol couldn’t do anything but stare as Jeonghan’s face grew nearer by the second, his breath feeling a lot like fire straight up burning his skin. He’s also became hyperaware of the hand on his lap, and another snaking it’s way from his shoulder to his nape. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then Jeonghan fully goes in and kisses him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungcheol couldn’t breathe. His initial thought was <em>oh no we’re outside what if someone sees<em> but then he decides to fuck it and reciprocates, moving his hand to grab Jeonghan by the neck. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Although as soon as he felt that the kiss was getting deeper than what they both intended it to be, and being the saner one of the two, he pulled away, “Wait, Jeonghan, you’re kinda drunk.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t have the guts to do this,” then Jeonghan attempts to dive back, to which Seungcheol painfully shifts his face away from. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hannie.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Tomorrow. When you’re sober. Well, when we both are. I know you know that’s better, right?” and Seungcheol’s heart melts the moment Jeonghan’s parted lips close to form a pout. Also, knowing that Jeonghan isn’t too deep into the alcohol yet since he didn’t push it gives Seungcheol relief. Proof of how authentic the events were. Well, not unless everything is a dream, which Seungcheol very much hopes that it isn’t.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>And then, he deposits Jeonghan to bed. Seungcheol even gave him a piggyback ride, due to the other’s demand of course. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I still like you tomorrow, Choi Seungcheol.” the younger says in a hushed tone, letting go of Seungcheol’s hand as he stepped inside his room. “I promise.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungcheol woke up to the harsh sunlight glaring on his face. <em>Guess I forgot to close the curtains again.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He checks the time to see that it was only 9am, a bit too early for today considering that the only schedule they had was for later evening. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He dropped his head back to his pillow, trying to grab a bit more sleep. After a few minutes of mindlessly shifting in his sheets, he decided that it was already useless to try because he was already wide awake and just remembered a particular <em>something.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Originally, he decided to just stay in bed until the managers call him to prepare for their schedule, but his stomach grumbled very loudly, indicating that he actually has to go out and eat something or else he won’t survive the shoot later. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>So by 10, he forcibly pried himself out of his bed and into the outside world, specifically their kitchen. No one was there, as he expected, or rather wished. Everyone was probably either asleep or busying themselves in front of their computers. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>As he was just pouring his milk on his bowl of cereal, he hears the front door open, followed by a set of footsteps. He peaks towards their living room and sees Hoshi and Woozi enter, shaking off their jackets and removing their shoes. Seungcheol feels a smile form on his face, followed by a smirk as he called the attention of the two. “How’s work?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungcheol laughed in seeing how the two visibly blushed as they stared at each other, before turning their attention to their leader. They both looked like they were kids caught stealing convenience store candy. Seungcheol liked it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Um, it was okay. Finished a few… song drafts.” Woozi was the first one to break the silence, trying to look calm and composed, which clearly failed because he looked like a freshly picked tomato. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why are you awake? It’s so early?” Hoshi adds, diverting the attention away from them. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Just really hungry,” the older says before going back to the kitchen, leaving the two and not prodding further. He proceeds to fill his bowl then sits on the chair before their dining table, opting to spend his time on Weverse while eating his almond flakes. He can’t wait to see Woozi commenting under tiger related posts just so he could tease him by replying.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Damn. Head kinda hurts but it’s far from what happened on Mingyu’s birthday.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungcheol hears the voice behind him, and he instantly sits up straighter. The owner of the voice then appears on his view, his back Seungcheol’s only view as Jeonghan procedes to the fridge to take out their milk. The younger then grabs a box of cereal from their kitchen cabinet, then makes a bowl for himself. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungcheol suddenly overanalyzes Jeonghan’s every move, from the way the younger placed his bowl on the counter to how he poured his milk. Everything seemed so normal and out of the ordinary that Seungcheol seems to slightly get nervous. But then again, he’s always been confused of Jeonghan, yet he knows the other so much. Right now though, he completely doesn’t know.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Jeonghan moves to sit next to him, so he averts his eyes and focuses on some meme he saw on Weverse. He continues to scroll peacefully as silence settled between them, the sounds of munching and distant footsteps from the members’ rooms the only sound present.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then suddenly Jeonghan moves his chair to scoot closer. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What’s that?” he asks, placing his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and the older freezes, his brain short circuiting as he feels his body get a bit warmer than usual. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I—uhh, Weverse?” he manages to stutter out. And Jeonghan <em>giggles,<em> positively enjoying the malfunctioning Seungcheol before him. He looks up to face Seungcheol, the other’s eyes looking as if they were going to pop out with how much he widened them. Jeonghan reached a hand up to his head and ruffled his poofy black hair. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I still like you though, just so we’re clear.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>advanced merry christmas jc stans </p><p>twt! <a href="https://twitter.com/svtonigo_au">fics</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/catscolarice">main stan</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>